YM Toyko High
by Jay Taylor
Summary: Kagome does not know that before she step into her new high school. That she will become mate to Lord Sesshomaru by the end of the year. Please Review.


Hey this is my first fanfiction so be nice. I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter One

RING!I hit the snooze button with a loud thud. It can not be time for school to start. I thought I just went to bed it could have been only been at least an hour ago. As I turn my head to look at the clock it read 7:00 am in red bright letters. Oh no why do I have to go to school so early in the morning.

I tired to go back sleep as I was just rest my head against. Then my mom decides yells, "Kagome it is time to get up and go to your new school ", at the top of her lungs.

Nooooooo my mind screams at me."Just ten more minutes", I yelled back at her. I just needed a little more sleep why can not have a little more sleep. It only takes me as little as thirty minutes to get ready. So why can not get more  
sleep? It is only ten minutes

"Kagome, if you do not want to be late for school you better get down ten minutes",she said in a sickly sweet voice. I knew if I did not get out of bed soon I would be so much trouble with her but I did not care I just wanted more sleep. I went down stairs just as my mom yelled,"KAGOME GET DOWN HERE NOW". I got out of bed so fast that my head was spinning. I ready so fast that I did not even remember put on clothes or what they are. Than I ran down the stairs because I knew she was go to yell again.

"Chill mom I am right here you do not have to lose your cool",I said to tiring to get her in a better mood. I know if I do not she will be in a bad mood all day. That is something I even do not want to mess with when I get back to school.

"I am OK. I just want you to be able to get out of bed with out of bed without me yelling at you.",she said with that voice that gave me chills down my spine with even have to yell. You know that voice every mother has that voice.

"I am leaving for my new school my mom. I love you.", I said sincerely as possible. I hate that women in the morning is so moody. She can be such a bitch. And today is my first day at a new school. She could be a little nicer to me today. For some reason I have be transfer to special school called Y.M. Tokyo High this year.

(:.:)

As I steep out of old 1990 Ford Truck and everyone at the school turned to look at me. That maybe to the fact t that I had the oldest car in the parking lot. The people at this school had the best of the best of every clothes, cars, and etc. I love my truck but I could blend in so I do not look like red color pencil with tons of white markers. I do not even want to got to this school at all. I can not do anything about it now. It is a done deal, I can not change the fact that I have to go here.

As I walk into the school tiring to find the office. There is no directional marks show you where you have to go. By the classrooms their were no room number, teachers name,or what subject it was. I have never seen or heard about a school that had no room number. I am so confused where do go to find the office?

A girl with long brown hair that end in the middle of her back tap my shoulder. Than I happened notice her outfit. She was had on a black middle thigh dress that had short sleeve and had little hint of pink at the top of the dress. She had ballet flat that were pink. Her looked like it coast ten times more than mine. My family is not poor by any means but her family must be rich. She said," You must be new. Hi my name is Sango. Do you need help to find the office?".

"Yes, thank you. My name is Kagome by the way.", I said gratefully. She was the first person talk to at this hell of a school. I feel so old here like I do not belong here. I wish I could go to my old school. As we were walk through the  
hall I notice that everyone was coupled up. That is old I have never seen so many couples in one place and I have not seen single person. "Hey is it just me everyone going out with each other?", I asked Sango.

Sango's eyes became huge like little kid in their first candy ,"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?", Sango exclaimed. Everyone turn to look at us like we some kind of freak show. I wish they would all go away. If they did not turn around soon I would crawl under a rock and never come out.

"Why should I?" I whisper. Everyone was still starring at us. Than they all sudden look away from us and they started to run away. That was weird. I have never seen so many people run away form anything so fast it was like they running away from a fire.

"It is not secret to tell but I can tell you that you will find out vary soon.", she said.

"What do you mean...", as I said this someone put their arms around my waist. I have never felt so good in someone before. This person started rub their nose against my neck. The pleasure from this person rubbing against my neck felt so pleasureful. Than all of a sudden something in my mind click why am let someone I do not know touch in such away. It felt so no I must not think like think that. I tired to push against them but as soon as I did this the person grip became ten times as tighter around my waist.

I turn my head towards and I whispered," Help me". Sango shock her head vigorously. She had a petrified look on her face as if the person that was holding me was the devil himself. I struggled to get out of the persons grip even hard but still I got no where.

Than all of sudden I heard a loud growl. The noise that person sent pleasure down spine but at the same time scared the crap out of me. Than a voice form behind me said, "Behave my mate. I will not let you misbehave! You will get in trouble!". The voice sound so good like a little piece of heaven itself.  
Than their was sound that reminded me of a cats purr came form this person. Than their arms became even tighter around my waist. "Mate be careful. I can not control myself around you when smell good. I just want pin you down and wicked way with you.", the person roared that could only come from a powerful voice of male yokia.


End file.
